If you wanna fight with me
by KokoroHana
Summary: What Mika and Yuu were doing during chapter 38.
1. Such a mess all over

"…"

"…"

"…It isn't my fault."

Yuu said looking sheepishly to the side.

"It IS your fault."

"It isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"It wasn't me who crashed that car into a fucking wall!"

Yuu yelled at Mika pointing at the car in front of them.

"You distracted me! Of course it's your fault!"

"It's your fault for not paying attention to the street!"

"Because you. Just. Couldn't. Shut. Up."

They were staring at each other angrily.

"Anyway."

Yuu began after a few seconds.

"Do you think that car can still drive?"

"No. It's completely useless now. We need a new one. But I don't think we'll find any one soon that still works. It was difficult enough to find this one."

"This wouldn't have happened if you just had let me drive."

Mika burst out laughing.

"Are you joking? The car hadn't last 5 seconds with you as its driver. You would had crashed it right into the next wall."

"Like you?"

Yuu asked mockingly.

"Well at least you wouldn't had someone beside you who were constantly talking about something."

"Don't exaggerate! I didn't talk that much!"

"Yes you did! Would it have killed you to stop talking for a minute or two?"

"Oh sorry. I didn't know it would distract you that much."

Yuu said sarcastically.

"Which part of "Could you stop talking for a while, it's distracting me" didn't you understand?!"

"Then why are you letting yourself be distracted so easily?"

Mika sighed.

 _That will lead to nothing._

He tried to think what to do next as his thoughts were interrupted by Yuu.

"So you're giving in?"

"No. I just realized it's absolutely useless to continue talking about that since you're way too stubborn to admit that you made a mistake. You didn't change at all."

He said calmly.

"Like I said, it wasn't my fault!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"But-"

"If that's all what you have to say then you're wasting your breath. I don't want to hear it."

"…Then think what you want. If I had known it would be such a nuisance I would have never brought you along."

Yuu said while looking away from him.

"It wasn't my decision. You wanted me to come with you. I never wanted to. You forced me to just like you forced me to drink your blood. That's all you can do, isn't it? Forcing others to do want you want."

Mika said not knowing it hurt Yuu deeply to hear that.

"So that's how you think? Great. Doesn't matter to me anyway. The next time you're close to dying I'm not the one who's gonna save you! And just for your information: I'll never give you any of my blood again."

"Fine by me. I never wanted your bad-tasting blood in the first place."

Yu didn't respond anymore. He started walking into the direction they were originally heading.

Mika looked after him as he walked away and called after him:

"Hey, you don't intend to walk the whole way, do you?"

He didn't get a response. He only saw his friend walking further and further away.

 _He's way too stubborn._

He sighed and walked after him.

They walked for hours through the empty city. Yuu at the front and Mika walking a few meters behind him.

 _Does he really think he can walk the whole way to the airport? That's crazy._

He stopped and looked at the sky. The sun had almost set. But Yuu didn't show any signs of slowing down.

"Yuu-Chan, it's getting dark soon."

He didn't get a response. Mika started to walk after him again and as he caught up with him he grabbed him by his wrist, stopping him from going any further.

"Yuu-Chan, it's useless to continue walking. It's almost night. I'm sure those humans will wait for you until tomorrow. Let's… call it a day, okay?"

He said while looking at him, but Yuu didn't turned around. Mika waited for a response from him but he didn't get any. But it seemed like he understood that nothing would came out of it if they continued walking. After a few seconds he slowly released the grip on his wrist.

"Let's search for somewhere where we can spend the night. Tomorrow… we'll see what we do."

"…"

Mika took the lead while Yuu was walking behind him. Neither of them said anything while they walked.

Soon they reached an abandoned building. The interior of the building didn't look any better than the other buildings but for one night it was enough. Mika sat down leaning against a wall while Yuu was laying down on the floor a few meters away from him with his back to him.

Mika didn't want to fight with him anymore. It was just ridiculous in his eyes and he also couldn't understand why Yuu was making such a big deal out of it. He even didn't want an apology from him, he didn't care who was responsible for that crashed car. Mika just wanted to make up with him but he didn't know how.

"Hey, are you still angry?"

He asked looking into his direction.

"…"

 _He still is, huh?_

Yuu didn't want to face him. He was still resentful because of the car incident.

 _It wasn't my fault. He crashed the car, not me. He's the one who should apologize. And as long as he doesn't do it I won't talk to him again. Stupid Mika._

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. It wasn't easy to fall asleep. The floor wasn't especially comfortable and the cold also didn't make it easier.

 _It's cold. It's just… too cold to fall asleep. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to sleep on the floor… Well for this night I have to bear with it._

Suddenly he heard footsteps which were heading toward him. He remained silent. As he couldn't hear the footsteps anymore something was thrown over him. He opened his eyes again and saw that it was Mika's cloak.

He looked over to him. Mika walked back to the wall, sat down and closed his eyes, trying to sleep as well. Yuu looked at him for a few seconds before turning around again, covering himself with the cloak and tried to fall asleep.


	2. Don't take all of the weight

Yuu really couldn't sleep on that floor. It wasn't like he could only sleep in a bed, although it would be much better to sleep in a warm bed than on this cold floor, but that wasn't the reason. It just felt like…something was missing. He didn't know what but whatever it was it didn't let him sleep.

He turned around thinking it would be easier to fall asleep if he laid on the other side. After a few minutes he realized that it didn't matter on which side he slept. He just couldn't fall asleep.

He opened his eyes again and saw Mika a few meters away from him still leaning against the wall, sleeping.

He watched him for a few moments before he noticed that he was slightly shaking.

Yuu sighed and stood up. He walked toward him with the cloak around his shoulders and stopped right in front of him.

"Idiot. You need that more than me. You're still…taking it all on yourself and trying to act brave for the sake of others. You never think at yourself first."

He whispered.

He waited a few seconds but didn't get an answer. Mika really was asleep. Yuu sat down right next to him, putting the cloak around them both.

"Giving me your cloak even though you're cold, too… You're really the same idiot like four years ago…Still sacrificing yourself for others… You're really beyond help..."

He clutched at the cloak.

"…Thank you."

Yuu closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

After some time he heard someone breathe heavily. He opened his eyes again and looked beside him and realized that it was coming from Mika.

 _Does he need blood again?_

Before he could look around for something to cut himself in order to be able to give him some of his blood he heard Mika murmuring something:

"I'm sorry…"

Yuu didn't understand him at first.

"…I'm sorry…"

He repeated a little louder.

 _He's sorry? For what?_

Yuu wondered.

"…Yuu-Chan…"

He suddenly heard him saying his name.

 _Me? Why? Because of our argument earlier?_

"Please don't hate me…I'm sorry…I… didn't want that…I'm sorry…It's…my fault…"

 _What is he talking about?_

He reached out his hand and wanted to grab him at his shoulder to wake him up but stopped midway as he heard Mika murmuring:

…Akane…Kouta…Taichi…Chihiro…Ako…Fumie… I'm sorry… I let you die…"

Yuu was shocked by hearing the names of their siblings from the orphanage. He remembered the nightmares he had in which all of them were killed again and again right in front of his eyes.

 _So he… also has nightmares, huh?_

He didn't know what to do. Should he wake him up or not? He wasn't sure. As Yuu thought about what to do he saw how tears were streaming down Mika's cheek.

 _All this time… He had to endure this alone…_

"…Yuu-Chan…"

He heard his name again.

"I'm sorry…"

He began quietly to sob.

"I'm sorry…Don't leave me… I don't want to… be alone…"

"Mika…"

 _Dammit… What should I do? I can't wake him up that'll only would make it worse… But… What do I do? Maybe if I calm him down somehow… But how?_

Yuu looked at him for a few seconds. He absolutely couldn't think of a way to calm him down. Mika was still crying in his sleep.

… _He always acts like…He could bear anything but… He isn't like that at all, is he? He's actually the one who breaks down easily… He just never showed it…_

He moved closer to him and hesitantly laid his head on Mika's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mika. I left you alone all this time…Because of me you…had to endure this all the time…I'm sorry."

He said quietly.

"…I'm sorry…Yuu-Chan…"

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"…Don't…leave me…"

"I'm here. I'll never leave you alone."

"Don't hate…me…"

"I could never hate you, idiot."

He could hear how Mika's breathing slowly became steady again and his sobs quieter. Also he stopped talking.

 _Did he calm down? He's suddenly so quiet…_

He originally planned to lift his head from his shoulder as soon as he calmed down. But he didn't.

 _I must admit… It's a lot more comfortable than any kind of bed I ever slept in… It was actually just a method to calm him down since I didn't know what else to do but…_

He slightly blushed.

 _Being… so close to him gives me a really nice feeling. I can't describe this feeling…It calms me down but it also makes me feel restless… It's strange but… I… like this feeling… I… really… like it…_

He slowly closed his eyes.

 _I wonder why…I'm feeling… so comfortable…right now…_


	3. You read love reciting

As Mika woke up after a while Yuu had already lifted his head from his shoulder but was still sitting beside him.

Mika slowly opened his eyes and noticed his friend right beside him with his eyes closed and his cloak he gave him before, so he wouldn't be cold, was wrapped around both of them.

"…Yuu-Chan?"

"…"

After a few seconds Mika smiled.

"You're not sleeping, are you?"

"…No."

Yuu said quietly while he opened his eyes again.

Mika looked at him while asking:

"Were you cold?"

"Not really."

They remained silent for a while. After their little argument this was the first time they talked with each other again. They weren't sure what to say. Mika was the first to break that silence:

"Hey, I…"

"Sorry for crashing the car."

He was interrupted by Yuu.

"Huh?"

"You were right. It was my fault. I shouldn't have distracted you. Sorry."

Mika stared at him with an irritated expression on his face.

"What is it?"

Yuu asked annoyed by his gaze.

"I… didn't expect you to apologize. To be honest I thought you would never talk to me again."

"Nah, I'm not that stubborn."

Mika couldn't help but giving a small laugh.

"What?"

Yuu asked while throwing an angry look at him.

"Nothing."

He replied while giving him a warm smile. He was really happy that he talked with him again and that he wasn't angry anymore. But he was interested why he changed his mind all of a sudden.

"Say… You were so stubborn about that before…Why do you apologize now?"

"…"

Yuu was averting his gaze.

"There is a reason for that, right?"

He said while looking at him.

"…"

"Won't you tell me?"

"…"

He didn't want to tell him but he knew Mika wouldn't let up.

"…You…were talking…in your sleep."

Yuu said quietly still averting his gaze. He waited a few seconds before he continued.

"You were apologizing. Over and over again. For…what happened four years ago. You started to cry and…begged me not to hate you or… to leave you alone…"

Neither of them knew what to say. After a few moments passed Mika said while looking on the ground:

"So…that's why, huh?"

"I really didn't mean to hurt you… Sorry for ignoring you."

"It's okay. I also wasn't that nice to you. You wanted me to live… That's why you gave me your blood. I probably would have done the same. I don't know why I said all those things…"

"So you're taking back that my blood is bad-tasting?"

Yuu asked with a big grin.

"No. Not that."

"What?!"

"Your blood really is bad-tasting."

 _It's a lie. It's not bad-tasting at all…_

"I really don't want to drink that again."

 _I want to. I want to drink his blood again. I…really want to. I hate me for that thought… I feel like a monster for thinking like that…_

"I never drank something as bad as that in my entire life."

 _I never tasted something as good as his blood before…_

Yuu was offended by what Mika had said and turned his head to the other side.

"Fine. If it's that bad then I won't give it to you anymore."

Mika laughed at his friend's reaction.

"You would give it to me anyway, right?"

He said while smiling.

"…Of course."

He murmured.

"…Thanks."

They didn't say anything for a while.

"But…It's strange…"

He said after a while still looking on the ground.

"Hm?"

"That nightmare I had… suddenly stopped at one point…I wonder why… They never stopped all of a sudden…"

"That's because-"

Yuu began but stopped midway. He remembered what exactly calmed Mika down in the end and he also remembered his own thoughts at that moment. He could feel how he was turning bright red right now.

 _Dammit… I almost forgot that… If I tell him that he'll tease me for the rest of my life…_

"Because?"

Mika asked while looking at him.

"N-n-nothing. Forget it. They stopped. B-be glad about it. Maybe they n-never return again."

Yuu stuttered, trying to stop him from asking any further.

Mika was irritated by what he said.

 _He's acting strange…_

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you really sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm f-fine. I'm a-absolutely fine. I never felt b-better."

 _Stop asking. Stop asking. Stop asking. Stop asking. Stop asking._

"…Well, if you say so."

Mika didn't believe one single word of what he said. But he knew he wouldn't get a straight answer from him so he didn't ask any further.

"Anyway, tomorrow we have to look for another car."

"Didn't you say it would be difficult to find one that still works?"

Yuu asked while looking at him again.

"Yeah, difficult. But not impossible. If we search enough maybe we really find one. Sure, we can still walk but it's a lot faster with a car. "

"Where did you learn how to drive anyway? We didn't had any cars in Sanguinem…"

"Books."

"Huh?"

"I read books about driving. It's not that difficult if you understood the basics."

"So by books, huh? …Wait a sec. Why would vampires have such books in their city?"

"What do I know? I also found them only by coincidence. There was not much else to do so I thought it's better than just sitting around and maybe it would come in handy someday."

Yuu said nothing and just looked at him expressionless.

"What?"

"…I can't believe you learned it just by reading… and you're still better than me…"

He pouted.

Mika looked at him for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"To be honest it's not very difficult to be better than you."

"WHAT!?"

Yuu shouted angrily. But his anger disappeared as soon as he saw his laughing face. He remembered when they were kids. As if time was rewound.

 _It's the same laugh like back then… He… didn't change at all…_

Yuu stared at him without realizing. Mika calmed down again and noticed that he was stared at.

"What is it, Yuu-Chan?"

He asked with a smile on his face.

He looked into his eyes for a few seconds before averting his gaze.

"…Nothing."

They remained silent.

After a while Mika noticed that Yuu had difficulties to keep his eyes open.

"If you're tired, then sleep."

Mika said while watching him.

"No…I…"

Yuu turned shyly away from him.

"…Stay awake until… you fall asleep."

He looked at him in confusion.

"You don't have to. You were awake the whole time, weren't you? Get some sleep."

"No. I stay awake."

Mika couldn't understand why he wanted to stay awake so badly even though he obviously was very tired.

 _Why doesn't he just go to sleep? It's not like I couldn't fall asleep on my own… So why does he want to stay awake for me? I don't get it…_

Suddenly something came to his mind.

 _Don't tell me… It's because of that nightmare earlier? Could it be that he's afraid that I would have another one?_

Mika looked at him with a surprised expression which then changed into a warm smile.

Yuu caught him smiling at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, Yuu-Chan. Absolutely nothing."

He gave him the same smile he had always given him when they were kids.

Yuu gave him a sceptical look before averting his gaze.

"…If you say so."

Suddenly he felt a weight on his shoulder.

Mika had laid his head on his shoulder. He could feel how Yuu tensed up the moment he touched him. But after a short while he relaxed again.

"D-don't use me as a pillow."

He said shyly.

"Why not? It's comfy."

"You're heavy."

"Feeling uncomfortable? "

He asked teasingly.

"…"

After a few seconds Mika smiled because he knew what his silence meant. He closed his eyes. They said nothing for a while. Yuu thought that he had fallen asleep already as he suddenly heard him saying:

"…You know, I was…jealous. Of your friends. That's why I… didn't like them…"

"Huh?"

"As we met again in Shinjuku and I… saw that you made new friends I… was afraid that you would choose them over me… I was afraid of… being left alone."

"…I would never do that."

"I know but… I was still afraid. What if you changed and… don't see me as your family anymore… I know it's stupid but… you're the only one that I have still left. If I don't have you anymore then…"

He paused a few seconds before continuing.

"I'm glad that you still consider me as family even though I became like…that. I expected you to… hate me since I became something you despise so much… But you didn't. You even said it's okay for me to become a vampire… and even gave me your blood so I can live… and I know I shouldn't be grateful for that… but I am.

"…"

"I'm glad that I can talk to you again, that you don't hate me, that you said we're still family. Do you remember? Back then… you always refused to call us a family. You really changed since then…"

"Of course we're family. That'll never change."

For a few minutes he didn't hear anything from him anymore. He assumed he had fallen asleep but then he heard him murmuring:

"…Yuu-Chan?"

"Hm?"

He glanced over to him.

"Your warmth feels incredibly nice…"

He said sleepily.

Yuu could swear his heart stopped beating for a few seconds as he heard that. He quickly turned his head away turning bright red.

"I-i-idiot. Y-you're talking in y-your sleep, aren't you?"

"No… I'm awake..."

"T-t-then don't say such embarrassing things!"

Mika gave a small laugh.

"It's really easy to get you flustered, huh?"

"W-would you s-shut up and j-just sleep already?!"

He enjoyed Yuu's reaction. But it was the truth. He really thought that his warmth felt really nice. Those past four years, all he could feel was cold and life felt so…empty. But with him it was so much brighter and warmer. All those years he spent in the vampire city he never felt such warmth. It felt like home to him.

"Hey, Yuu-Chan?"

"What?"

"I like it."

"Saying embarrassing things?"

"No… Your warmth…"

"…"

"It feels… so good. Have you always been this warm? I don't remember… the last time… I felt that kind of warmth… I…really like it."

"…"

"You know, Yuu-Chan… I…really… missed you."

He slowly drifted off to sleep. He couldn't see it but Yuu had turned even redder than before as he heard all these words. He knew Mika hadn't said that because he wanted to tease him, but because this was how he truly felt. Not a single word of what he said was a lie. He knew that.

 _Did he…fall asleep? He stopped talking…_

Yuu could still feel his face burning from embarrassment.

" _It's comfy", huh? Maybe for you… For me it's a little bit-_

" _Feeling uncomfortable?"_

… _Not at all… It's just… I don't know. I guess I'm just not used to it._

He glanced over to him.

He couldn't help himself but thinking about what Mika had said to him. He would never admit it outright but… He actually liked to hear that. Of course he was more than embarrassed by his words but still… He liked the feeling these words gave him.

…" _Warmth", huh? He's also… pretty warm. I almost forgot… how his warmth felt like…_

 _When I think back… I never… really gave him any… but… he gave it to me so… many times._

 _Back then I felt so… unwanted. From everyone. I thought that nobody would want me…_

 _Until I met him._

 _He… always gave me this feeling of… being wanted. Even now. He… was the first… to ever give me… this kind of feeling._

 _Not my parents._

 _Not any other person._

 _He was the one who gave it to me… who brought me back to life…_

 _He never pushed me away…_

 _He was always… there._

 _He wanted me…_

 _He always… wanted me._

 _He gave me that warmth I always wanted. And… he still has this warmth._

He remembered their conversation earlier.

" _I like it."_

" _Saying embarrassing things?"_

" _No… Your warmth…"_

Yuu smiled.

 _Same with me…_

He closed his eyes and fell asleep after whispering:

"I… love your warmth… I always… have."

* * *

The next morning they searched around the town for a new car since walking would take too long. After a while they found a car which could still be used. After convincing Yuu that it really wasn't a good idea to let him drive, since it only would result in another destroyed car, Mika drove them toward Nagoya Airport.

"How long do you think will it take to reach the airport?"

Yuu asked looking out of the window.

"I don't know. Maybe one or two hours. But we're certainly there sooner than by walking."

"I hope the others are still there… We let them wait a whole day…"

"…"

"If they're not there anymore I really don't know where else they could be…"

"…"

"And we still have to save Guren…If that idiot didn't free himself already…"

"…"

"Man. If Kimizuki hadn't stopped me then I could've saved him already. I'm going to hit him for that if I see him again."

"…"

"Hey Mika, are you listening?"

Yuu asked looking over to him.

"…"

"Mika?"

"…"

"Hey, are you ignoring me?"

"Yuu-Chan."

"Hm?"

"DON'T DISTRACT ME!"


End file.
